Home and Away: The Next Generation - Series Two
by xxRelax-Darlingxx
Summary: The Drama continues in Series Two to my Previous fic, Home and Away: The Next Generation. New Relationships will be made, and old ones broken. Friendship and Family will be tested, and when Tragedy hits the bay, how will this effect the lives of those Involved?
1. Episode 1

**A/N  
When I first started this story, I didnt expect it to go this far. I figured it would be like the rest of them, and go a couple chapters, then I would either struggle to write another chapter, or I would end up quitting because I got bored. But this is the best thing I've written, and I am really proud of it. The first two chapters were kind of rough, but after the third chapter, it kind of took off. I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
I couldnt get around to replying to reviews, so I just want to thank everyone. All of you who Reviewed, favourited, followed and stuck with me when I promised to update weekly, but took almost a two months to update. Thank you, guys and gals. :)**

* * *

 **Josh walked Casey into the hospital, looking around for Hannah who walked over as soon as she saw them walk inside.  
** " **What happened?" She asked, moving Caseys hair out of his face as she looked at the bruises that were already forming around his eye.  
** " **Nothing. I'm fine." Casey shook his head a little.  
** " **Someone beat him up on the way to the house." Josh nodded a little.  
** " **What? Does your Mum know?" Hannah asked, helping Casey to a chair.  
** " **No, I was going to see Sarah, and thats where I should be going right now." Casey sighed.  
** " **No, you need to get x-rayed to make sure nothing got broken, Casey." She nodded, looking up as Josh walked to the other side of the waiting room, "She can wait until afterwards, okay?"  
** " **I've already waited too long, I've got to go talk to her."  
** " **Case, look at me," She said, looking him straight in the eyes, "Sarah can wait until after you get checked out. You could be seriously hurt."  
** " **Hannah, I'm fi-"  
** " **Do you want me to call your mum?"  
Casey shook his head, looking down.  
**" **Alright, do you have any idea who did this?"  
** " **No, it was too dark to see anyone."  
** " **Does it feel like anything's broken?" She asked, putting a little pressure on his left side, causing him to pull away a little, "Does that hurt?"  
** " **No, it's fine."  
** " **Casey, don't lie to me. Did that hurt?"  
** " **Yeah, a little."  
Hannah sighed, standing up straight, "We should get you x-rayed as soon as possible."  
Josh walked back over, putting his phone away, "I just spoke to Evie, she's on her way over here."  
**" **Alright, then you can wait for her," Hannah nodded before looking at Casey, "You, radiology, now." She lightly grabbed Caseys arm, forcing him to stand and walk down the hall.**

* * *

 **Chloe packed her backpack and was all ready to go. She just hoped her parents wouldn't question the amount of clothes she had packed. She glanced out her bedroom window when she saw Amber walking up to the house. She grabbed her guitar, walking to the front door.  
** " **Chloe? Where are you going?" Kyle asked, walking out of his room.  
** " **To Amber's house." She nodded, opening the door, just as Amber was about to knock.  
** " **Oh, Hiya." Amber smiled, looking at Kyle before looking back at Chloe, "Are you ready to go?"  
** " **Yeah," Chloe nodded, walking outside, "What are you doing here?" She asked after they were out of hearing range.  
** " **I thought it would be more convincing if I came to your house, like then your parents wouldn't have any doubts that you're going to my house."  
** " **Nice work."**

" **Oi, Midget Barrett."  
Amber looked around to see Isaac and Elijah making their way over to her and Chloe, "Hey."  
**" **Where's your brother?" Isaac asked.  
** " **Probably still sulking."  
** " **Bad news 'bout the exam?"  
** " **Yeah."  
** " **Well, if you see him, tell him I need his help with something, yeah?"  
** " **What is it?"  
** " **Just let him know I need his help."  
** " **Alright," Amber shrugged.  
** " **Cheers," He nodded, before walking off, leaving Elijah behind.**

" **Why are you still here?" Chloe asked, looking around at Elijah.  
** " **Chlo," Amber shook her head, "Do you want to tag along? I'm walking her to the bus." She smiled at Elijah.  
** " **Amber, don't tell him anything."  
** " **Hey, you can trust him."  
** " **Why are you leaving?" Elijah asked, walking alongside Amber.  
** " **Music Festival." Chloe nodded a little. looking up as they reached the bus, "I guess this is it."  
** " **Have fun." Amber smiled, hugging Chloe.  
** " **Good luck." Elijah smiled.  
** " **Thanks," Chloe smiled, "You get home," She told Amber before pointing to Elijah, "You, hands off her." She nodded seriously, causing Elijah to take a step away from Amber, "I'll see you in a couple days," She smiled, stepping onto the bus.**

* * *

 **Evie walked into the hospital, immediately looking around for Josh and Casey. She spotted Josh sitting by the wall, and walked over to him.  
** " **What happened?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.  
** " **Uh, they just took Casey back to radiology."  
** " **What about Sarah, is she okay?"  
** " **Sarah wasn't with him." He shook his head.  
** " **Yeah, she was. She left the house to go talk to him."  
** " **No, Casey said he was going to the house to go talk to her." He nodded a little, "Thats what he told me when I found him."  
** " **Then where's Sarah?"  
Josh was about to say that he didn't know, but he was cut off by the sound of sirens blaring. He looked around to see a group of paramedics wheeling someone into the emergency room, "Oh my god, is that Seth?" He asked, quickly standing up and walking over to the medics, "What's going on?"**

" **He was found a couple miles down the road, looked like the car went off the road." One of the medics shook his head.  
** " **Is he going to be okay?" Evie asked, watching them roll the stretcher down into the hallway.  
** " **We can't be sure. We don't know the extent of his Injuries yet."  
** " **How long was he there?"  
** " **I don't know, Ma'am. We got a call about fifteen minutes ago from someone who came across the accident."  
** " **Was anyone else there? A girl the same age?"  
** " **No, ma'am, no one else was there." He shook his head, walking into the hall.  
Evie looked back at Josh, noticing the worried expression that was probably the same as the one on her face.  
**" **Maybe she's already at Rickys house." Josh nodded a little, mostly trying to convince himself.  
**

* * *

 **Josiah smiled a little, looking at Natalie, who was laying next to him on her side.  
Natalie smiled back, giving him a questioning look, "What is it?"  
**" **Have I mentioned how glad I am that I'm staying?"  
** " **You know, not that you mention it, I don't think you have." She laughed a little.  
He shook his head, leaning forward a little, kissing her, "I'm really glad I'm staying." He added quietly.**

" **Me too," She smiled, looking around at the clock, "Oh no,"  
** " **Whats wrong?"  
** " **I told my Mum i'd be home before it got too late."  
** " **What time is it?"  
** " **Nearly midnight."  
** " **Do you want me to walk you back home?"  
** " **Do you mind?"  
** " **Of course not." He smiled, kissing her once more before standing up to get dressed.  
** **Natalie got dressed, before looking at her phone, "oh my god," she said quietly.**

" **What is it?"  
** " **Seth. He was in an accident."  
** " **Is he alright?"  
** " **Casey said he's in the Emergency room."  
** " **Do you want to go to the hospital to see him?"  
** " **Yeah, I'll just call mum and let her know thats what I'm doing," She nodded a little, walking outside to make the call.**

* * *

 **Amber walked up to her house, glancing at Elijah, who smiled a little, "Thanks for walking me home."  
** " **Yeah, it was no problem." He smiled.  
** " **I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
** " **Are your parents home?" Elijah asked, pointing to the empty spot in the driveway.  
** " **I thought they were," Amber shrugged, peeking her head inside, "Mum? Dad? anyone home?"  
** " **No, they're at the hospital." Ryan yelled before slamming his door shut.  
** " **Hospital?" Elijah asked.  
** " **I don't know," Amber shook her head, "Come on."**

* * *

" **What's taking them so long?" Evie asked, looking around for any of the on-call doctors.  
** " **Evie, calm down." Josh shook his head.  
** " **Calm down? Thats Seth they just took back there, he could be seriously hurt, Josh."**

" **I know, but freaking out isnt going to do him any good, is it?" He sighed, looking up when he saw Natalie and Josiah walking over.  
** " **Where's Seth, is he okay? Where's Casey?" Natalie asked, holding onto Josiah's hand tightly.  
** " **Nat, what are you doing here this late?" Evie asked, looking back and forth between her and Josiah.  
** " **Casey texted me and told me what happened." she nodded a little, "Where's seth?"  
** " **Radiology."  
** " **Is he okay?"  
** " **We don't know anything yet." Josh shook his head, looking down at the floor.  
** " **What about Casey?"**

" **I'm fine." Casey said, walking over to them.  
Natalie let go of Josiahs hand, hugging Casey a little too tightly.  
**" **Ow,"  
** " **Sorry," She said, stepping away from him, "What happened to you? Were you in the car with Seth?"  
** " **No, I got beat up."  
** " **What? by who?"  
** " **I don't know who it was." He shook his head.  
** " **Did anything get broken? You said you had been in radiology earlier."  
** " **Hannah made me go, its nothing too serious." He shrugged.  
** " **It is too serious." Hannah said, walking up behind Casey, "He's got a fractured Rib and he broke his wrist when he was pushed." She nodded a little, "And he should have stayed in his room like I told him to."  
** " **Hannah, it's not that bad."  
** " **Yeah, it is. And your mum's on her way."  
** " **I thought you weren't calling her."  
** " **I had to."  
Casey looked around, suddenly noticing that Sarah wasn't there, "Where's Sarah?"  
**" **We thought she might be at your place."  
** " **Thought? You mean you don't know where she is?"  
** " **Case, she was on her way to your house."  
** " **No, she couldn't have been, because I didn't see her when I left." He shook his head, "So, where the hell is she?"  
** " **Casey, come on, we have to get your cast on." Hannah said, placing her hand on his shoulder, and leading him back to his room.**

* * *

 **Amber and Elijah walked into the hospital, looking around for her parents. She saw her dad standing with Josh, Evie, Natalie and Josiah.  
** " **Dad," Amber called, walking over to them, "Whats going on?"  
** " **What are you doing here? You should be at home." Andy shook his head.  
** " **You and Mum weren't home and I got worried, Ryan said you were here." She nodded a little, "Is Mum okay?"  
** " **Yeah, it's not your mum."  
** " **Then whats going on?"  
** " **Seth was in an accident."  
** " **What? Where is he? Can I go see him?"  
Andy glanced at the others, as Hannah walked over.  
**" **Um, Amber, how about we go get something to drink?" Natalie asked, "Elijah can come with us if you want."  
** " **No, Where's seth?"  
** " **He's being taken care of, come on." she nodded a little, "We can go see him as soon as they let us, okay?" She smiled a little, gesturing for them all to go down to the cafeteria.**

" **What was that about?" Josh asked, looking up at Andy.  
** " **We got the results back." Hannah said hesitantly.  
** " **For Seth?" Evie asked, sitting up straighter, "What's wrong?"  
** " **Uh, Seth hit his head pretty hard. We did a CT scan, and an MRI on his brain, and there are signs of a cerebral edema." Hannah explained.  
** " **Yeah, could you dumb that down a little?" Josh shook his head.**

" **Josh," Evie sighed, "She means swelling in his brain."**

" **So, what can we do?"  
** " **We're keeping his sedated until the swelling goes down." Hannah nodded.  
** " **How long could that take?"  
** " **Anywhere from a couple hours to a few days."**

* * *

 **Natalie and Josiah walked around outside the hospital. She sat down on the steps.  
** " **Are you alright?" Josiah asked, sitting down next to her.  
** " **Yeah, it's just kind of crazy that this is happening."  
** " **He's going to be okay, Nat."  
** " **How do you know?"  
** " **My dad was in a wreck worse than this before, and he's fine." He nodded a little, "Or, as fine as my dad can be." He laughed.  
She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder, "What if he's not okay? What's going to happen?"  
**" **I don't know." He shook his head a little. How would he know? He'd never had anyone close to him die. Whereas she had. She already lost her Dad, she definitely didn't need to lose anyone else, "Whatever happens though, I'm here for you, Nat."  
She smiled a little, looking up at him, "I love you."  
**" **I love you." He smiled, looking around as a Motorcycle drove up to the hospital.**

 **The driver got off the Motorcycle, looking around. He took his helmet off, looking down at Natalie and Josiah, He didn't look older than Sixteen, maybe seventeen, "Oi, do you know a.." He grabbed a card out of his pocket, looking down at it before looking back at them, "Dex and April Walker?"  
** " **Yeah, they're my parents, why?" Josiah asked.  
** " **Are they around?"  
** " **No, they're at home."  
** " **Where's that?"  
** " **Paris."  
The guy sighed, looking around, "And they left you here?"  
**" **I wanted to stay." He shrugged, "Who are you?"  
** " **What about Sasha? Is she still here?"  
** " **Yeah." He nodded a little, "Why do you need her?"  
** " **Do you know where I can find her?"  
** " **Probably at the diner."  
** " **Where's that?"  
** " **We can take you if you want." Natalie offered.  
** " **Nah, just point me in the direction, and I can find it, mate." He smiled a little.**

" **Uh, yeah. just go down that way," Josiah pointed, "Take a left at the dock, and it'll be on your right."  
The guy got back on his bike without saying another word to either of them, and rode off in the direction Josiah pointed him in.  
**" **That was weird." Natalie said after a moment.  
** " **I know, right."**

* * *

 **Rikki sat in the waiting room with Evie and Josh, looking up when Hannah walked back over to them.  
** " **Where's Casey?" Ricky asked.  
** " **He's in his room, You could have gone to see him." Hannah nodded a little, "Room 203."  
** " **Right," She nodded, standing up and walking down the hall.  
** " **You two can go see Seth if you like," Hannah said, glancing at Evie, "Amber's been in there since early this morning. She refuses to leave him alone."  
** " **Evie?" Josh said, grabbing her hand, "Do you want to go see him?"  
Evie nodded a little, standing up and following Josh into Seth's room, past Ricky who was walking back into the waiting room.  
**" **Casey isnt in his room." Ricky shook her head.  
** " **Yeah, he was in there just a couple minutes ago." Hannah nodded.  
** " **Well, he isnt now. Wheres he gone?"  
** " **Have you tried calling him? He had his phone on him earlier."  
Ricky nodded, dialing his number, sighing when the answering machine picked up, "Case? Where are you mate? Are you okay? Please come back to the hospital." She shook her head, hanging up, "Where could he have gone?"**

* * *

 **Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
 **Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
 **Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
 **Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
 **Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
 **Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
 **Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
 **Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
 **Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
 **Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
 **Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
 **Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
 **Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster**  
 **Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
 **Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
 **Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
 **Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
 **Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
 **Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton  
Braeden Lemasters as Wyatt Carpenter**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOME AND AWAY, NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT.**

* * *

 **A/N  
** **Again, Thank all of you for reading, and I swear this time i will try to update normally.  
I'm going to tell y'all now, I have a lot of stuff planned for this one, there are going to be a couple new characters who come in (As you can tell by the mysterious visitor XD) and I wish I could tell you everything now, but you'll find out as it goes along. :)  
If you liked it, leave a review, those are always nice. XD Dont forget to favourite and Follow so you dont miss a new update. :)  
Thanks guys,  
~ Riley**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N  
I woke up like, an hour ago, and realized it was Monday, and, basically, I had to practically drag myself out of bed and search all over my bedroom for where I left my laptop last night. All because I love you guys and didnt want you to have to wait any longer for an Update... So, you're welcome. XD**

* * *

" **Ricky, calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Hannah said, following Ricky out of the room Casey had been in.  
** " **You said he got beat up, in the middle of the night and he doesn't even know who it was, and now he's gone. Don't tell me to calm down."  
** " **He's probably just gone to talk to Sarah, Thats all he could talk about when he went to get x-rayed last night."  
** " **Where's Sarah?"  
** " **We don't actually know."  
** " **What? You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head, "Has anyone phoned the police yet?"  
** " **We don't know that she's even missing."  
** " **Wheres Evie and Josh?"  
** " **They're with Seth," She nodded a little, "But Ric, They've already got one kid they don't know where she is, and another lying in intensive care, and I get you're worried about Casey, but they don't need this right now."**

" **What's going on?" Josh asked, walking up with a couple coffees.  
** " **Casey's gone." Ricky said, looking around the hall.  
** " **What? Where?"  
** " **Probably after Sarah."  
** " **I can help you look for him."  
** " **No, Josh. You should stay here with Seth."  
** ' **Evie can stay, one of us needs to go look for Sarah, too."**

* * *

 **Casey walked to the bus stop, stopping when he saw Sarahs jacket on the bench. He looked around, "Sarah!" He called, "Sarah, where are you?"  
Like an answer to his question, his phone started ringing. It was Sarah, "Sarah? Where are you? Are you alright? What happened?"  
**" **Casey...can you come get me?" She asked quietly.  
** " **Where are you?"  
** " **Um, in the woods, by the road that leads into town."  
** " **Sarah, what are you doing way out there?"  
** " **Can you please just come get me?"  
** " **Yeah, just don't move, I'll be there in a couple minutes."**

* * *

 **Josiah walked into the diner, quickly looking around for Sasha. He walked over to the counter when he saw her writing something down, "Hey Sasha?"  
** " **Hey Jo." She smiled.  
** " **Has anyone been in here looking for you?"  
** " **Um..No, why?"  
** " **There was this guy at the hospital, and he was asking about mum and dad, and when I told him they weren't here, he asked where you were."  
** " **Who was it?"  
** " **I don't know, some kid. I've never seen him before," He shrugged, looking up as the guy walked into the diner, "hey, hey, hey. Thats the guy." He nodded a little, pointing at him.  
** " **Thanks for the wrong directions, mate." He said, walking over to them.  
** " **What can I say? I haven't been here in five years, my directions are a little foggy."  
He shook his head, "Are you Sasha?"  
**" **Yeah, do I know you?" She asked.  
** " **No, but I know you." He nodded, grabbing an envelope from his jacket pocket and holding it out to her.  
Sasha took the envelope, opening it up to find a very badly written letter.  
**" **What does it say?" Josiah asked, looking over her shoulder, "Who is he?"  
** " **He's Romeo's nephew."**

* * *

 **Amber sat on the edge of Seths bed, holding his hand tightly. As soon as Hannah had said it was okay for her to see him, she sat with him, and hadn't left since.  
** " **You have to wake up, seth." She said quietly, "I know you, and you're so much stronger than this." She nodded a little, "Mum said you arent responding to any of the medication they gave you, but I think thats just you being stubborn." She sniffled, "Here, I'll make you a deal..if you wake up, I promise I'll do your essay for Mr. MacGuires class." She looked around when she heard the door open.  
** " **Amber, do you want me to drive you home?" Evie asked, standing in the doorway.  
** " **No," She shook her head, "I want to be here when he wakes up."**

 **Evie nodded a little, turning around to see Denny walking up to her, not saying anything at first, just hugging her.  
** " **Josh called and told us what happened..are you alright?"  
** " **Yeah, I'm okay."  
** " **How's Seth?  
** " **Not so okay," She shook her head, "Aside from the induced coma, Hannah said there are other injuries to be concerned about."  
** " **He's going to be okay."  
** " **What if he's not? What if we lose him, denny?"  
** " **You can't think like that. You have to be positive about it."  
** " **How? I don't know where Sarah is, and seth is in there, literally fighting for his life, and I don't even know which one needs me more." She shook her head.  
** " **Sarah's probably fine, Ash and Hayden went to help Josh find her and Casey, so just stop worrying, and stay here with Seth."**

* * *

 **Casey drove down the road in the buggy he "borrowed" from the Surf Club. He slowed down, stopping at the side of the road before getting off.  
** " **Sarah," He called, looking around, "Sarah, it's me, where are you?" He walked into the woods, spotting Sarah sitting against one of the trees. He sat down next to her, "Hey,"  
She leaned over, hugging him.  
**" **You okay?"  
She nodded a little. He couldn't tell if she was shaking because she was cold, or if it was because she was scared.  
**" **Are you cold?"  
** " **Yeah."  
He took his jacket off, wrapping it around her before putting his arm around her shoulder. He wanted to ask her what happened, but she looked kind of upset and he didn't want to upset her more. On the other hand, he knew he had to get her parents home so her parents could stop worrying.  
**" **Do you want to go home?"  
** " **Yeah," She nodded a little, standing up and following him up to where he left the buggy, "Did you steal that from the Surf Club?"  
** " **Technically I borrowed it." He shrugged.  
** " **What happened to your arm?" She asked, getting in the buggy.  
** " **I tripped and fell on it."  
** " **Is that what happened to your eye too?" She frowned a little, rubbing her thumb over the bruise.  
** " **Yeah."**

* * *

" **Romeo? Aunt Indi's dead husband, Romeo?" Josiah asked, glancing at Wyatt, "What's he doing here?"  
** " **You read the note."  
** " **Yeah, but why did his mum want him to come here?"  
** " **I don't know, but by the sound of it, he's better off here rather than with her."  
** " **It say's he's supposed to stay with Mum and Dad, they're not here anymore."  
** " **If he wants to stay, I could talk to Matt and see if he can stay with us."  
** " **I'd love to see how Sam reacts to that."**

" **Sam's reaction to what?" Alexis asked, walking up.  
** " **Another person staying at the house with you guys." Josiah replied, looking up at Alexis, "Are you okay? You look really tired."  
** " **I'm fine." She rolled her eyes, "Who's staying at the house?"  
** " **Wyatt, but I'm not sure yet." Sasha shook her head.  
** " **Who's that?"  
** " **Apparently it's Uncle Romeo's nephew." Josiah nodded a little.  
** " **Uncle Romeo had a nephew? I didn't even know he had a sibling." She frowned a little, "Why's he staying with us?"  
** " **I tried asking him, but he won't talk to me." He shrugged, "Hey, maybe you could keep him company, Alexis. You know, show him around the bay."  
** " **What? Why me?"  
** " **Because I have to get back to Natalie."  
** " **Well, I have to work. Leave it to Heath to make me work the night they do the stupid singles night."  
Josiah laughed a little, getting a slap from Alexis, "Just ask him."  
**" **No, I've got to go." She shook her head, walking off.**

* * *

 **Casey sat on the couch at his house. He had driven Sarah there and she was in his bedroom sleeping, so he thought he should probably call her parents. He grabbed his phone off the table, dialing the number.  
** " **Casey, where are you? Your mum is about to lose it." Evie sighed.  
** " **Yeah, I know. But I'm with Sarah."  
** " **What, where was she? Is she okay"  
** " **She's fine. We're at my place, and she's sleeping right now."  
** " **You didn't tell her about Seth?"  
** " **No, I thought you should probably be the one to tell her about that."  
Could you bring her out here?"  
**" **I don't think thats a good idea,"  
** " **Why not?"  
** " **She's really tired, and I'm not sure her being there would be a good Idea."  
** " **Casey, I really need her to be here right now."  
** "" **Sorry, I can't." He replied, hanging up before she got the chance to argue.**

" **Who was that?" Sarah asked, walking out of Casey's room.  
** " **Your mum, she was wondering where you were," He nodded a little, "Did you sleep okay?"  
She shrugged, sitting down next to him, "How long was I sleeping?"  
**" **About an hour. I thought you could use it."  
She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.  
**" **What happened?"  
** " **What do you mean?"  
** " **Last night, Sarah. Your Mum said you were going to my house."  
** " **I was." She nodded.  
** " **Then, why were you in the woods?"  
** " **I was going to your house, and I changed my mind and thought I would go for a walk instead. Then It was too dark by the time I was heading home."  
** " **So, you thought it would be a better idea to stay in the woods rather than call someone and ask if they would drive you home?"  
** " **Why are you making such a big deal about this?"  
** " **Because I was scared. No one knew where you were and I thought something might have happened to you."  
She sighed, placing her hand on his cheek, "I'm fine, Casey."  
He nodded a little, leaning over to kiss her.**

* * *

 **Alexis stood behind the bar at Angelos, looking around as people walked around, talking to one another. She was really bored, but at least she didn't have to work with Harley that night. She wasn't really ready to see him again.  
** " **Hey cuz," Wyatt said, sitting down on one of the bar stools, "Can I get something to drink?"  
Alexis grabbed a bottle of water from under the counter, setting it down in front of him.  
**" **Not exactly what I meant."  
** " **Yeah, well you're underage."  
** " **Who's going to know?"  
** " **Who the hell let you in here?"  
** " **Some dude who was standing at the door downstairs, I'm pretty sure he's already wasted." He shrugged.  
** " **You need to go."  
** " **Why?"  
** " **Because I'm trying to run an event here, and I don't need you messing around."  
** " **Singles night, yeah? Well, I'm single, so this must be my night."  
** " **Just sit down and be quiet." She shook her head, looking around at the other side of the restaurant, where another guy was sitting. He had been sitting there most of the night, not really talking to anyone, which kind of confused Alexis. Isn't the point of a singles night to talk to other people? He was pretty cute, so he wouldn't have had a problem talking to other people.**

 **Wyatt glanced back at the guy before looking at Alexis, "Are you going to go talk to him?"  
** " **What?" Alexis asked, looking back at Wyatt, before turning her attention to the spot on the counter that needed her immediate attention.  
** " **The guy you've been staring at for the last couple minutes. Are you going to talk to him, or are you just the 'admire from afar' kind of girl?"  
** " **You're weird."  
** " **Okay then," He shrugged, standing up and walking over to the guy, "I'll give you a little push."  
** " **Wyatt, no." She shook her head, but he didn't listen. She looked down, trying not to make eye contact with either of them. She looked up to see Wyatt pointing at her, and the guy looked up, smiling a little at her before nodding. She walked into the storage closet, grabbing a stack of cups before walking back out to the bar where the guy had sat down on one of the stools. She walked over to him, "Hey, can I get you something?"  
** " **Uh yeah, could I get some water?"  
** " **Just water? You know this is a bar, right?" She laughed a little.  
** " **Yeah, but I have to work in the morning, and should probably take it easy." He smiled, "My first day on the job, so probably shouldnt turn up hungover."  
** " **Right," She nodded, pouring him a glass of water before setting it down in front of him, "I saw Wyatt talking to you earlier."  
** " **The weird kid who came over to my table?" He chuckled, "Yeah, he was making conversation."**

" **He didn't annoy you, did he? Because I can totally kick him out."  
** " **No, he was fine. He just wanted to tell me something."  
** " **oh god, what did he say?" She laughed a little, "He's my cousin."  
** " **Nothing too bad," He shook his head, "Just that He thinks you like me."  
Alexis felt her face turn completely red, "He's just being weird, you really shouldn't listen to anything he says."  
**" **Oh, that's a shame."  
** " **Why's that?" She asked, drinking some water.  
** " **Because you're actually kind of cute."  
She coughed a little, nearly choking on her water, while he just laughed at her, "You're not shy at all, are you?"  
**" **I learned a long time ago to say whatever you think, because you may not get another chance." He shrugged, laughing a little.  
** " **Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."  
** " **I'm Marco."  
** " **Alexis." She smiled, setting her glass down.**

* * *

" **Are you sure you're okay?" Casey asked, glancing at Sarah, who was curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket.  
** " **Yeah, are you?" She asked, looking up at him as he walked out of the kitchen.  
** " **Yeah, I'm not the one who spent all night in the woods."  
** " **I'm not the one who looks like they got beat up."  
** " **Yeah, well-" He stopped when someone rang the doorbell, he walked over to the door, opening it a little, "What are you two doing here?" He frowned a little when he saw Josh and Levi.  
** " **Evie asked us to come check on Sarah." Josh nodded a little, "Is she in there?"  
** " **Yeah, you can come in, but Levi can't." He shook his head.  
** " **Why not?" Levi frowned.  
** " **Because, She's still cross at you, for whatever you did." He shrugged, opening the door for Josh to come inside, before closing it in Levi's face.**

 **Sarah looked up when she heard the door close. She stood up, walking over to her dad and hugging him tightly.  
** " **Hey, are you okay?" Josh asked, hugging her back.  
** " **Yeah, I'm-I'm okay." She nodded a little. Truth was, she wasn't sure she was until she saw her dad. it was like a reassurance that everything was fine.  
** " **Your mum wants to talk to you, she's at the hospital."  
** " **What?" She asked, backing away, "Why's she at the hospital? Is she alright?"  
** " **No, your Mum's fine. I thought Casey would have told you."  
She looked back at Casey, "What happened?"  
**" **Seth was in an accident."  
** " **Is he okay?" She asked.  
** " **He's stable, but He hasnt woken up yet."  
** " **Can we go out there?"  
** " **If you want to."  
** " **Yeah, I just have to get my jacket." She nodded quickly, waiting until he walked out to look at Casey. She frowned a little.  
** " **What?" Casey asked.  
** " **Why didn't you tell me?"  
** " **I didn't think I should yet."  
** " **You didn't think… He's my brother, Casey, Of course I would want to know."  
** " **I'm sorry."  
She sighed, grabbing her jacket off the couch, "I'm going to go see him."  
**" **Do you want me to go with you?"  
** " **No, just..leave me alone, okay?" She shook her head before walking outside.**

* * *

 **Wyatt sat in one of the booths, with his feet propped up on the table. He looked around for Alexis, but she wasn't at the bar anymore. He stood up, walking out on the balcony where Alexis was sitting with the Marco. They were talking and laughing about something, Wyatt couldn't hear exactly what Marco had said, but he leaned towards Alexis and kissed her. Wyatt stood by the door, watching for a minute before walking over.  
** " **Took you two long enough." He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the balcony.  
** " **What do you want?" Alexis rolled her eyes, sitting back in her chair.  
** " **There's some dude at the bar, complaining about something." He shrugged, gesturing inside.  
** " **I should go take care of that."  
** " **Right yeah," Marco nodded, "I should probably go too, Early morning tomorrow." He smiled, "But I'll see you tomorrow?"  
** " **See you." She smiled, watching him stand up, and walk out of the restaurant.**

" **You work fast." Wyatt nodded, glancing back at Alexis, "So, you're going out with him tomorrow?"  
** " **He asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him." She shrugged, cleaning off the table.  
** " **And you said yeah?"  
** " **Yeah," She smiled a little, "Just don't say anything to anyone about it, it might seem a little weird since Me and Harley just broke up." She shrugged.  
** " **My lips are sealed." He nodded, grabbing the tray from her and walking over to the bar.  
** **She smiled a little, following him inside.**

* * *

 **Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
 **Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
 **Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
 **Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
 **Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
 **Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
 **Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
 **Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
 **Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
 **Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
 **Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
 **Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
 **Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster  
** **Matt Whelan as Marco Ward**  
 **Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
 **Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
 **Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
 **Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
 **Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
 **Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton  
Braeden Lemasters as Wyatt Carpenter**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away. If I did, Do you really think all this Kyle/Phoebe/Ash Baby Daddy Drama would be happening? ...No, No it wouldnt.**

* * *

 **Rewiews:**

 **FrankElza: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) There's plenty more Drama to come.**

 **TwistaLibstax: Wow, I'm glad you think it was awesome. :) Yeah, Chloe and Amber are two of my favourite characters to write for. There are storylines for both of them coming up in a few chapters that I hope you'll enjoy. :)**

 **Guest: Everyone seem's to like those characters.. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review! Glad you like those characters, and they're going to have some cool stories later. :)**

* * *

 **A/N  
So yeah, I probably re-read this chapter like, 10 times and edited a lot of stuff in it, so I really hope you guys like it. If you have any suggestions about what you want to see, dont be afraid to let me know by leaving a review or something. Haha. :)**

 **~Riley**


	3. Episode 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hannah walked into Seth's hospital room to see Sarah and Amber had fallen asleep on the other bed. She sighed a little, walking over to Amber, placing her hand on her daughters arm. "Hey,"  
Amber opened her eyes, looking up, "What is it? Is He okay?" She asked, sitting up and looking over at Seth.  
**" **No, theres no change with him," She shook her head, "You need to go to school."  
** " **No, I want to stay here."  
** " **Amber, you've already missed a day at school, you can come back after schools out."  
** " **What about her?" She asked, glancing at Sarah, who was still asleep.  
** " **She's going to school too." She nodded, moving to the other side of the bed, "Sarah? Sarah, wake up." She placed her hand on Sarahs shoulder, causing her to jump a little, "Hey, its okay."  
** " **Whats going on?" Sarah asked, quickly looking around.  
** " **Nothing, it's okay. Your Mum asked me to wake you up, she wants you to go to school. She said you didn't have to, but-"  
** " **No, no, I want to." She nodded a little, "Is she still here, or can you give me a lift home?"  
** " **Yeah, I can drop both of you off at home." She nodded, walking to the door behind Amber.  
** " **Okay, Can I just have like, two seconds?"  
** " **Sure." She smiled a little, walking out into the hallway.**

 **Sarah walked over to Seth, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and holding his hand, "Its kind of funny, even in a Coma you've found a way to annoy me." She laughed a little, "Its weird though, because I already miss your annoying voice. I woke up in the middle of the night and I swear I could hear you telling me I was talking in my sleep." She shook her head, "Please wake up. I'm not sure what I would do without you. It would be awful to be the twin whos twin died.. I don't think I would even be a twin anymore, would I?" She sighed, "Please don't die, Seth." She shook her head, standing up and walking out into the hallway where Amber and Hannah were standing.  
** " **You alright now?" Hannah asked.  
** " **Yeah, I'm good." She nodded, walking towards the hospital exit.**

* * *

 **Alexis walked to Wyatts bedroom, banging on the door, "Wyatt, wake up!" She yelled for the third time that morning.  
** " **Go Away," He groaned, burying his face in his pillow.  
** " **Mum said if you're not up in five minutes, you're going to be in deep shit, so I'd get up and get dressed if I were you."  
** " **I already told her, I'm not going to school, and she can't make me."  
** " **Do you really want to go there this morning?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Dad would just love that."  
** " **He can't make me either."  
** " **Yeah, He actually can." She nodded, looking around as Sam walked out of his room, "Sam, little help here?"  
** " **Whats going on?" Sam yawned, standing by the door.  
** " **He won't get up for school."  
** " **Dude, you better get up before Mum gets back." He shook his head, leaning against the door post.  
** " **I said I'm not going to school, now would you two sod off already." Wyatt groaned, throwing something at the door.**

 **Alexis watched Sam walk into the kitchen, before looking back at Wyatt, "You're really annoying, did you know that? Like, you've been here for less than a day, and you've already managed to annoy Me and Sam both."  
** " **Yeah, thats really cool, can you go away now?"  
Sam walked back into the bedroom, pouring a pitcher of cold water on Wyatt, who immediately jumped out of bed, "Oh good, you're awake."  
**" **What the hell?" Wyatt rubbed his eyes, "What was that for?"  
** " **Maybe next time you'll get out of bed the first time someone tells you to." Sam shrugged, walking back out into the hallway, and into his bedroom.**

* * *

 **Amber and Sarah walked into school. Hannah had driven them to Sarah's house so they could get dressed for school before dropping them back off at the School.  
** " **Are you going to be okay?" Amber asked as they walked to their lockers.  
** " **Yeah, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Sarah shook her head, opening her locker.  
** " **Maybe because your brother's in the hospital, and we know how worried you are about him, even if you're not showing it."  
She shrugged, grabbing her notebook.  
**" **Are you going back after school?"  
** " **Yeah, I think so."  
** " **I am too." She nodded a little, closing her locker when she saw Landon walking over.  
** " **Hey," Landon said, looking at Sarah, "Are you alright? I heard about the other day."  
** " **Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah nodded, pulling her backpack strap further up on her shoulder, "How many people know about it?"  
** " **A bunch of us were looking for you," He shrugged, "Me, Levi, Your dad, Andy, Josiah was for a while, Ryan even crawled out of his hole to come help us."  
** " **God, thats embarrassing."  
** " **They were just worried about you."  
** " **Yeah, well I was fine." She shrugged, "Seth needed them way more than I did."  
** " **How's he doing?"  
** " **Same as last night."  
** " **Oh, Let me know if theres any change, yeah?"**

" **Sure," She nodded, watching him walk to class, before starting to walk to her class and stopping when she saw Casey.  
** " **Uh, I'll see you after class." Amber said, starting to walk to class.  
** " **Okay,"  
** " **See you, Amber." Casey waved a little.  
** " **Bye Case."**

" **Can we talk?" Casey asked after Amber was far enough down the hallway that she wouldn't be able to hear anything they said.  
** " **We should go to class."  
** " **It'll only take a second, I promise."  
** **She looked around the hallway to make sure no one was around before nodding.  
** " **I'm really sorry about not telling you what happened with Seth, I shouldn't have kept something like that from you."  
** " **Casey,"  
** " **No, I mean it. I'm really sorry."  
** " **It's okay. I kind of overreacted," She nodded a little, "I'm sorry too."  
** " **So, we're cool now?"  
** " **Yeah, we're cool." She smiled, hugging him.  
** **He smiled, hugging her back, "Awesome," He said, kissing the top of her head, "So, do you want to walk to class together?"  
** " **Sure," She smiled, holding his hand.**

* * *

 **Alexis sat in Class with Wyatt. It took a while to actually get him to put his uniform on and get him out of the house, but between her and Sam, they did it.  
** " **I just don't get why we have to wear these stupid ties," Wyatt rolled his eyes, loosening his tie, "I feel like I'm being strangled."  
** " **Don't let Bianca catch you without it on, or she might send you home."  
** " **Ugh, Is that a promise?"  
** " **Actually, she'll give you Detention, and you'll have to spend more time here," She shrugged before smiling when she saw Taylor walking into the classroom, "Alright?"  
** " **Fine," Taylor shrugged, sitting at the desk across the room from Drew, who frowned a little, She looked at Wyatt, raising an eyebrow at him.  
** " **Oh, you two haven't met yet, have you?" Alexis nodded, "Wyatt, this is My bestfriend-slash-partner-in-crime, Ms. Taylor Braxton, Taylor, this is my cousin that I didn't know existed, Wyatt Carpenter."**

" **Nice to meet you." Taylor nodded.  
** " **I know right," He shrugged, looking at the front of the classroom, "How longs it usually take for class to start in this place?"  
** " **Usually when the teacher gets here, you douche." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Mum said something about a new teacher today, so maybe it'll be a laugh."  
** " **New teacher? What happened to Mr. Watson? Alexis asked.  
** " **Moves to Melbourne when he got a job opportunity." She shrugged, "Anything to get away from the weirdos in this place."  
Alexis shrugged, looking down as their Teacher walked into the classroom.  
**" **Sorry I'm late, I had some last minute stuff to take care of at the hospital," He said, causing Alexis to quickly look up at him.  
** " **Holy shit." She said, causing everyone to look up at her, including the teacher.  
** " **Oh my god," He said, covering his mouth a little.  
** " **Hey, Alexis.." Wyatt whispered, tapping her shoulder, "You snogged our teacher last night.."  
** **Alexis looked down at her book, avoiding looking at anyone.  
** **Marco wasn't just some guy at the bar..He was their new teacher.**

* * *

 **Amber left school during during their free period, grabbing Casey and Sarah before they all went to the Hospital. When they got there, they saw a couple nurses in Seth's room, which Alarmed Amber, who immediately thought something was wrong with him.  
** " **Mum," Amber called when she saw Hannah standing by the door, "Whats going on?"  
** " **He woke up," Hannah smiled, looking into the room.  
** " **Are you serious?" Sarah asked, not waiting for an answer before pushing past a couple nurses to get into Seths room, where he was sitting up in bed a little. He smiled when he saw her, "You're Awake."  
** " **Yeah," Seth nodded, smiling a little as Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, hugging him, "Ow, not so hard." He laughed a little.  
** " **Sorry," She apologized, "Are you okay?"  
** " **A little sore, but yeah, I'm okay." He shrugged, "Are you? Mum told me they couldn't find you."  
** " **Yeah, don't worry about it, It was just a little misunderstanding." She shrugged, looking around as Amber and Casey walked over to them.  
** " **What happened?" Casey asked, sitting on the chair.**

" **Uh, I was driving home and this car came speeding off past the bus stop and It was in my lane, and I swerved off the road." He nodded a little, and I'm not sure what happened after that, but I hit something."  
** " **Do you know who it was?" Amber asked.  
** " **Of course he doesn't, Amber. It would have been too dark." Sarah shook her head quickly.  
Casey glanced at Sarah before nodding a little, "She's right, we should just leave it, yeah?"**

" **So, when are they letting you out of here?" Amber smiled.  
** " **They said I have to stay a couple more nights, then if the tests are okay, I can go home." Seth nodded.  
** " **I can't wait until you get out of here," She nodded, "I'll buy you lunch."  
** " **And you'll write my essay, right?" He smirked.  
** " **Yeah, I'll write your essay." She smiled.**

* * *

 **Alexis paced around the hallway outside the classroom, her face buried in her hands. She couldn't believe she kissed her teacher. It wasn't her fault, He didn't tell her he was their new teacher. Of course, she didn't exactly tell him she was a student either. What was she supposed to do? She really liked him, but she couldn't date her teacher. Wasn't that against the law or something? But she also couldn't walk back into that classroom and pretend like nothing happened.  
** " **Alexis? Are you coming back?" Wyatt asked, walking into the hallway.  
** " **I kissed him." She said quietly.  
** " **What?"  
** " **He's our Teacher."  
** " **Yeah, whats your point?"  
** " **I kissed him, and He's a teacher."  
** " **Yeah, but he didn't exactly care that you're sixteen, did he." He shrugged.  
** **She looked down, all of a sudden feeling guilty that she hadn't told him how old she was.  
** " **Oh my- You didn't tell him, did you?" He laughed, "How old did he think you were?"  
** " **I don't know. Not Sixteen, thats for sure." She shook her head, pushing past him as she walked back into the classroom.**

* * *

 **Sam sat on the couch at his house, staring at the tv, which he had turned off over ten minutes ago, but couldn't bother to even get up. He finally looked away from the TV when he heard the front door close, and his parents walked in.  
** " **What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
** " **Nothing, just got done watching a movie." Sam shrugged.**

" **Here, Sam. What are you doing here?" Sasha asked, looking at her watch.  
** " **I just said, I just finished watching a movie. I'm sure it's going to be on again, if you want to-"  
** " **You're supposed to be at the Hospital."  
** " **Oh yeah, I quit the rehabilitation program." He nodded, standing up and walking into the kitchen to grab something to drink.  
** " **What do you mean you quit, Sam? You can't quit." She shook her head, following him.  
** " **I'll just stay out of this one, yeah?" Matt said, waiting for her respond, nodding a little when she didn't, and walking back out the front door.  
** " **Yeah, I can. And I did." Sam shrugged.**

" **Why?"  
** " **Because I don't need to go. It's stupid."  
** " **No, it isnt. What you did was stupid, and if you hadn't done that, then you wouldn't have had to go."  
** " **No, If I hadn't hurt my leg, none of this would be happening." He shrugged, grabbing his bottle, "I'm heading to the beach, I'll catch you later." He nodded, walking outside.**

* * *

 **Alexis sat in the back of the classroom, watching as the rest of the students made their way out of the room. Wyatt stopped, giving her a questioning look before shrugging and walking into the hallway. Alexis waited a moment before looking up at Marco, who was cleaning off the whiteboard. She took a deep breath, standing up and walking up to the desk. She waited for him to turn around, but he didn't. She cleared her throat a little, and he finally turned around.  
** " **Ms. Page, can I help you with something?" Marco asked, setting his notes down on the desk.**

" **Can we talk? About last night?"  
** " **I don't think that would be wise." He shook his head.  
** " **Please?"  
** " **You lied to me."  
** " **Lied to you? I never told you how old I was."  
** " **An omission of truth is still a lie," He sighed, grabbing his things, "What happened last night was a mistake, and I think it would be best if we just pretend it never happened." He nodded, walking out of the classroom.**

* * *

 **Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
 **Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
 **Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
 **Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
 **Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
 **Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
 **Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
 **Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
 **Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
 **Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
 **Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
 **Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
 **Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster  
** **Matt Whelan as Marco Ward**  
 **Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
 **Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
 **Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
 **Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
 **Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
 **Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton  
Braeden Lemasters as Wyatt Carpenter**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own home and away.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **FrankElza: Your reviews always make me really happy. You're always encouraging me to keep writing, so thank you. :) I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, Amber's defiantly doing the essay. Yeah, Wyatt is going to be a pretty cool character, I had the idea for him while I was doing the first series, and I've really been looking forward to writing him and Marco into the story, along with Another Character who comes in later in the series. :) Thanks for the review!**

 **TwisterLibstax: Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing! I try to update once a week, but even thats getting hard because I've started University and dont have nearly as much time as I used to have when I first started this Series. I apologize if my not updating more than once a week is bothering you, but I really do try.**

* * *

 **A/N  
Hey guys, Thanks for reading again, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if Everyone else is upset that I only update once a week. Like I said, I've started Uni and dont have time to write as much as I used to. I promise I'll try to update whenever I can, just hang in there. :)**

 **Dont forget to Follow/Favourite/ and if you dont mind leaving a review, that would be great. :) Thanks so much, guys. :)  
~Riley**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N  
Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, I've been doing assignments, and didnt get a chance to update. So, I'm not going to bore you with a long note, I'm just going to get straight to this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Casey sat on the edge of the dock, with his feet dangling into the water. He looked around for Sarah. He had texted her earlier, asking if they could talk for a couple minutes. She said she had to get notes for Seth before she met him, but that then she would be there. That was an hour before. He glanced at his watch, He planned on hanging around for a couple more minutes, but then he had to go to work.  
** **"** **Hey, Sorry I'm late," Sarah said, walking up and sitting down next to him, "I had to get the notes from Mr. MacGuire, and Dad gave me a lift to the hospital so I could give them to Seth.  
** **"** **No, it's fine." He nodded a little.  
** **"** **Whats up?"  
** **"** **Something Seth said the other day, it didn't really make sense."  
** **"** **When does anything Seth says make sense?" She laughed a little, stopping when he didn't laugh.  
** **"** **He said he was driving home around ten o'clock, and that was the same time you were heading to my house." He said, noticing the look on Sarahs face, but he kept talking, "So the car that caused the accident was speeding off at the same time you were heading to my house." He nodded, "And I didn't really think anything about it until I remembered your Jacket was left at the bus stop."**

 **Sarah was quiet for a moment, not even looking up at him, "So what? I wasn't cold when I left-"  
** **"** **Why can't you just tell me what really happened?"  
** **"** **Because, it was stupid." she shook her head, "They were just messing around."  
** **"** **Who?"  
** **"** **Mitchell and some of his friends."  
** **"** **Mitchell? What the hell is it with this guy, Sarah?"  
** **"** **Nothin-"  
** **"** **I'm serious, First you were talking about him in your sleep, and you got totally freaked out when I mentioned him, then he shows up here and you two were fighting about something." He looked around, "He said I was going to regret getting in the middle of it, Is this what he meant? Him messing with you and beating me up?"  
** **"** **Beating you up? You told me you fell, Casey."  
** **"** **Don't change the subject." He shook his head, "What does he want?"**

* * *

 **"** **Hey, Barrett," Isaac called, walking up behind Ryan, "Where you been?"  
Ryan shrugged, looking around, "Home."  
** **"** **Did your sister give you my message?"  
** **"** **Yeah, what did you need help with?"  
** **"** **I've got a mate, and he needs some stuff delivered." He nodded, looking around before looking back at Ryan, "I figure you're the perfect guy for the job."  
** **"** **Why me? Why can't you do it?"  
** **"** **Because I've got other stuff to take care of, and You've done stuff like this before."  
** **"** **Cole has too, and Kiara and Zander." He shrugged.  
** **"** **Yeah, but Cole doesn't want to get caught because of his school shit, Kiaras Mum isn't letting her hang with us now."  
** **"** **What about Zan?"**

 **"** **Last time I asked him to do something, he stuffed it up."  
** **"** **Alright, fine. What do you need me to deliver?"  
** **"** **It's probably better if you don't know, mate." Isaac smiled a little, "Meet me here at Noon, and I'll give you the details."  
** **"** **Sure thing."**

* * *

 **Sam walked up to the surf club, leaning against the wall. He looked around as a couple people passed by before looking at the ground.  
** **"** **Sam," Harley called, "I got your text, what's up?"  
** **"** **What happened with you and My sister?"  
** **"** **What do you mean?"  
** **"** **Did you break up with her?"  
** **"** **Yeah, why?"  
** **"** **You hurt her," He shook his head, taking a step towards Harley.  
** **"** **I didn't mean to,"  
** **"** **You didn't mean to?" He scoffed.**

 **"** **I only did what I thought would be best for the both of us, more her than me.. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her."  
** **"** **Well, you did!" He yelled, "and you're going to be sorry."  
** **"** **Mate, Calm down. I get it, its just the withdrawal or whatever, This isnt you." He nodded a little, looking around, "Maybe we should go find your parents or some-"  
Before Harley got a chance to finish what he was saying, Sam took another step forward, punching Harley in the face, causing him to stumble back a little before looking up at Sam, and practically tackling him. Before Sam knew what happened, Harley had him pinned to the ground.**

 **"** **Hey, you two! Break it up!" Officer Renfro yelled, walking over to the boys and attempting to pull them apart. Sam glared at Harley, about five seconds away from tackling him again, "Which one of you want to tell me what's going on here?" He asked, looking back and forth between the boys, "If neither of you are going to answer, you're both coming down to the station and we'll talk there."  
** **"** **Nah, Stuff that." Sam shook his head, walking forwards and punching Harley again.  
It would have broken into another fight if Officer Renfro hadn't pulled them apart again.  
** **"** **Right, you." He shook his head, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and restraining Sam, "You two are both coming with me." He pushed Sam towards the squad car before looking around at Harley, "Don't make me have to use force on you too. Lets go."**

* * *

 **"** **it's complicated, Casey." Sarah said, looking down at the water as she spoke.  
** **"** **Just tell me, it's okay." Casey nodded.  
She nodded a little, "When we moved to the city, he was one of the first people I met. He was cool, and funny, and just fun to be around. We started spending a lot of time together, more time than Mum and Dad were okay with. Then again, they didn't actually know how much time we were really spending together. We went on a couple dates. Just to the movies, and ate lunch together a couple times, nothing too serious. But after a while, he started getting really possessive, and was constantly asking where I was, and where I was going and who I was going with and for how long, I thought it was just because He was concerned or liked spending time together or something," She sighed, looking around. Part of her expected him to show up any second, "One day he texted me and I was really busy and didn't respond to it, and he got mad, like really mad, and when I saw him again he just started yelling a lot," She looked around, "We were watching this film one time, and he started talking about wanting to..you know, and saying that all of his friends and their girlfriends were doing it, and when I said no, he got all sulky about it, and even tried to make a move, so I told him to leave. I started avoiding him after that, which only made him madder. He got really stalkerish, and thats about the time Dad told us we were moving back here."**

 **Casey didn't say anything at first, not really sure what he should day. He looked down at the water, before looking up at Sarah, "Thats why you didn't like being around anyone when you came back?"  
She nodded, "The only person who knew was Levi."  
** **"** **And he told your parents, is that why you're so mad at him?"  
** **"** **Yeah," She nodded a little, before shaking her head, "I didn't think Mitchell was going to follow me out here."  
** **"** **Sarah, you need to tell the police."  
** **"** **I can't, I don't want to tell anyone else about this."  
** **"** **They can make sure he stays away from you."  
** **"** **What part of no don't you get, Casey?"  
** **"** **Okay, fine. I won't tell anyone, and I won't tell you to." He nodded, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
** **"** **Once," She nodded a little, "When I told him I was leaving, he got really mad, and he hit me."  
** **He sighed, "If he comes near you again, I'll kill him."  
** **Sarah laughed a little, "You know you're adorable when you're trying to be all tough."  
** **Casey laughed, leaning in to kiss her before standing up, "Come on,"  
** **"** **Where are we going?" She asked, standing up.  
** **"** **For a walk." He smiled, taking her hand as they started walking off.**

* * *

 **Natalie and Josiah walked into the house, laughing a little as they walked inside. Natalie looked around the living, smiling when she saw no one was there.  
** **"** **Looks like no one's home." She smiled, grabbing his hand.  
** **"** **Lucky us." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her as she backed up towards the couch, sitting down, "When do you have to be at work?"  
Natalie pulled away, looking down at her watch, "About fifteen minutes."  
He sighed, leaning back, "I really need to get a job."  
** **"** **What? Where did that come from?" She laughed a little.  
** **"** **I don't know. I mean, I can't just do odd jobs for Maddy forever," He shrugged, "I need an actual Job."  
** **"** **Well, I'm sure you might be able to get one at Angelos." She nodded, "You're sort of related to the owner, right?" She laughed.  
** **"** **By marriage, not blood."  
** **"** **We could go talk to Kyle or something. I'll even go with you if you like."  
** **"** **Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about working in a restaurant, but it could be cool."  
** **"** **It's either Angelos or the Gym, neither are very glamourous, but take your pick."  
** **"** **You work at the gym?"  
** **"** **Yeah, why?"  
** **"** **I think that just made up my mind for me." He smiled, kissing her again just as the front door opened and Denny and Ash walked inside. She quickly moved away from him,  
** **"** **Hi," Denny nodded a little, walking into the living room.  
** **"** **Hey," He waved.  
** **"** **What's going on?" Ash asked, standing in the entrance.  
** **"** **Nothing, we're actually just leaving," Natalie said, standing up and walking to the door, glancing back at Josiah, who was behind her, before walking outside.  
** **"** **Are you okay?" He laughed a little.  
** **"** **Fine."  
** **"** **You're a little eager to get out of here."  
** **"** **No kidding."  
** **"** **Why? We weren't doing anything wrong."  
** **"** **Yeah, but they're my parents, and I do not want to hear the talk from them." She shook her head, laughing at the slightly shocked look on his face, "Come on."**

* * *

 **Sasha walked into the police station, making her way over to where Bianca and Matt were standing, "What's going on?"  
** **"** **They're bringing the boys out now." Matt nodded, setting his pen down.  
** **"** **They arrested him? It was just a fight."  
** **"** **They said he started it."  
** **"** **What happened?"  
** **"** **He got into a fight with Harley, thats all they've told us." Bianca nodded, looking around as one of the cops lead Harley down the hall, over to Bianca, "Are you alright?" She asked, noticing the slight bruise that was forming around his eye.  
** **"** **Yeah, I'm fine." Harley nodded, looking away from them.  
** **"** **What happened?"  
** **"** **I don't know. Sam kind of freaked out on me, and Officer Renfro showed up."  
** **"** **Where's Sam?" Matt asked.  
** **"** **They're making him do a couple tests."  
** **"** **Tests? What kind of Tests?" Sasha asked.  
** **"** **They said he was acting strangely, and Officer Renfro said he was sure Sam's wasted."**

 **Sasha looked around as Sam walked out, stopping to look at them for a moment before he walked outside without saying anything to them. She looked over at Matt before they both walked outside after him.  
** **"** **Sam, what are you doing?"  
** **"** **What does it look like I'm doing?" Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm walking home."  
** **"** **Get in the car, we'll drive." Matt said, nodding towards the car.  
** **"** **Thanks, but I've had enough of cars today."  
** **"** **Sam, get in the car, now."  
** **Sam stared blankly at his parents before walking to the car, sitting in the backseat.  
** **Matt and Sasha got in the car, and started driving towards the house.**

 **"** **Bianca, I swear, I didn't start this." Harley shook his head, following her out of the police station, "I'm really sorry."  
** **"** **It's not your fault, don't be sorry." Bianca nodded, walking to the car, "What happened?"  
** **"** **Sam texted me saying he needed to talk about something, and when I got to the surf club, he started freaking out about me breaking things off with Alexis and he punched me." He shook his head, "I don't know what his problem is, but I think he was drunk or something."  
** **"** **Are you hurt?"  
** **"** **No, just my eye." He nodded, "Where's dad?"  
** **"** **Working, thats why I came to get you instead of him."  
** **"** **Thanks, Bianca." He smiled a little, looking out the window.**

* * *

 **"** **What now?" Sarah asked, staring up at the clouds.  
** **"** **We could always go surfing." Casey smiled, looking down as Sarah, who was laying in the sand, "You know you're going to regret lying there when you get sand all in your clothes, right?"  
** **"** **I would rather deal with the sand later than get in the water." She shrugged, sitting up.  
** **"** **Come on, Surfing is fun."  
** **"** **Yeah, until you fall off the stupid board."  
** **"** **You wouldn't fall off if you knew how to balance on it."  
** **"** **Shame I don't know how to then, huh?"  
** **He nodded a little, looking around before looking back at her, "Get up."  
** **"** **What?"  
** **"** **Come on, get up."  
** **"** **Case, I don't want to go surfing."**

 **"** **We're not going surfing," He shook his head, grabbing her arm and helping her stand up. She stood up, looking at him, just as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
** **"** **What are you doing?" She laughed a little, trying to get him to put her down, "Case," She stopped laughing when he started walking towards the water, "Casey, don't do it."  
** **He walked a couple feet into the water, smiling a little before dropping her into the water, "I fixed your sand problem."  
** **She started to stand up, but fell back down, causing Casey to laugh before he fell over, landing next to her. She laughed, looking next to her, at him, "I hate you."  
** **"** **No you don't." He laughed, shaking his head as they stood up.**

 **"** **Sarah?" Levi called, standing a couple feet away from them, "Can we please talk?"  
** **Sarah looked up at him before glancing at Casey.  
** **"** **Uh, I'll leave you two alone for a couple minutes." Casey nodded, kissing Sarah's cheek before walking off.  
** **"** **What?" Sarah asked, walking out of the water.  
** **"** **Are you okay?" Levi asked.  
** **"** **I'm fine."  
** **"** **Okay," He nodded a little, "I'm really sorry. I shouldnt have told your parents about what happened. You asked me not to, and I should have respected that..and I'm just really, really sorry."  
** **"** **It's fine." She shrugged.  
** **"** **Fine? You haven't talked to me in forever because of this, and now you say it's fine?" He frowned a little.  
** **"Y** **eah, I would have told you before, but I just didn't think about it."  
** **"** **So, we're good now?"  
** **"** **Yeah, we're good." She smiled a little, "But next time I ask you to keep your mouth shut about something, just shut up."  
** **"** **Deal." He smiled, hugging her.**

* * *

 **Sam walked into the house, slamming the door behind him, causing Alexis to jump a little. She walked into the hallway to see her parents walking inside.  
** **"** **What's going on?" She asked, looking back at Sam's bedroom door.  
** **"** **Sam, get back out here." Matt said, walking past Alexis.  
** **"** **Mum, what happened?"  
** **"** **Don't worry about it." Sasha shook her head, walking into the living room as Matt walked Sam into the living room behind her.  
** **"** **What's wrong with you?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.  
** **"** **Nothing, what's wrong with you?" Sam scoffed.  
** **"** **I don't know what game you're playing, but enough is enough, Sam. Skipping school, fighting, now drinking too? You need to stop."  
** **"** **What's going on?" Alexis asked again, looking around at her parents, and brother.  
** **"** **Just go to your room."**

 **Alexis walked out of the room, quickly walking into her bedroom. She didn't get why Sam was being like that, Ever since his accident during the basketball game, He'd been horrible. She looked back at the door. She could still hear them yelling even though the door was shut. She grabbed her backpack, walking over to the window, looking around the room before climbing out the window.  
** **She walked down to the Caravan park looking around. She walked up to one of the vans, knocking on the door a couple times before backing away a little. She looked around, realizing how bad of an idea that it could have been for her to be there. She was about to walk away when the door opened.  
** **"** **What are you doing here?" Marco asked.  
** **"** **I know you said we should pretend like the other night didn't happen, but my parents and brother are fighting, and I didn't really know where to go." She shook her head.  
** **He looked around before nodding a little, "You want to come inside?"  
** **She looked around, making sure no one else was around before walking inside.**

* * *

 **Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
 **Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
 **Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
 **Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
 **Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
 **Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
 **Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
 **Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
 **Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
 **Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
 **Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
 **Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
 **Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster  
** **Matt Whelan as Marco Ward**  
 **Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
 **Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
 **Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
 **Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
 **Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
 **Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton  
Braeden Lemasters as Wyatt Carpenter**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, dont own Home and Away.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **FrankElza: Right? Pretty Awkward. I actually think It could maybe work out though, dont you? Yeah/No? Oh Sammy...what can I even say about him? He's got a lot of trouble before things get better.**

 **TwistaLibstax: Aw, you dont like Alexis or Sam? What about them dont you like, if you dont mind me asking? Lol. Yeah, Amber's pretty cool, and I have an idea of something I want to happen with her, but I'm not sure how well received that would be, so I'm still thinking that over.**

* * *

 **A/N 2  
So, Yeah...theres the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and please, please, please, please, please, let me know what you think. If you havent followed/Favourited go ahead and do that so you dont miss the next update. :) Thanks!**

 **~Riley**


	5. Episode 5

**A/N  
So, Yeah, its been way too long since I updated, but I've been really busy. School, work...and just plain Laziness. I'll try to start updating regularry again, I swear! XD And for those of you who PM'd me asking when I was going to update, this Chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

 **Alexis quickly opened her eyes, looking around. She saw Marco standing at the sink, washing his hands. He glanced over at her as she sat up, "What time is it?"  
** " **Nearly Eight o'clock." He nodded, fixing the collar on his shirt.  
** " **I fell asleep, I told you I couldn't go to sleep." She shook her head, grabbing her bag, "My parents are going to freak, and are going to ground me for life."  
** " **You looked like you needed the rest, So I figured a couple hours wouldn't hurt." He shrugged, "Then I wasn't sure how to wake you up, so I left you alone."  
** **She sat back on the edge of the bed, "Do you think I could get a ride to school?"  
** " **Do you really think it's a good idea for us both to show up at the school together?"  
** " **Just drop me off a couple blocks from the school, I can walk the rest of the rest of the way." She nodded a little.  
** " **Do you have your uniform?"  
** " **In my bag."  
** **He sighed, shaking his head, "Yeah, I'll drive you. Uh, you should get dressed, I'll be outside."**

 **Alexis nodded a little, watching him walk outside before standing up, and opening her backpack to get her uniform out. Out of all the places she usually went when her parents got on her nerves, she ended up there instead. Why did he even let her in? Did he just feel sorry for her or something? The Idea that he just felt sorry for her made her sick.  
She shook her head when she heard him knocking on the door.  
**" **Hurry up, we've got to go."  
** " **Yeah, I'm coming." She said, zipping up her backpack and walking outside.**

* * *

" **What are you doing later today?" Casey asked as he and Sarah walked to school, He looked around at her, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.  
** " **Uh, Nothing really." Sarah shrugged, "Did you have something in mind?"  
** " **I'm going to see my dad."  
** " **Thats great."  
** " **And, I kind of want you to come with me."  
** " **You want me to come meet your dad?"  
** " **Yeah," He laughed a little, "If you hadn't encouraged me to, I probably wouldn't have gone to see him in the first place."  
** " **I'm sure you would have, even if I hadn't said anything about it."  
** " **I doubt it." He shrugged, "I mean, if you don't want to go, you don't have to, I just thought it would be really cool for you to meet him."  
** " **No, I'd love to." She smiled, "What time are you going?"  
** " **Probably right after school, if that works for you." He nodded.  
** " **Yeah, that sounds great." She smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.**

" **Hey guys," Levi said, walking up behind Casey and Sarah, "What are we talking about?" He asked, putting his arm around Sarahs shoulder.  
** **Sarah rolled her eyes, pushing his arm away from her, "What do you want?"  
** " **Amber was going to walk me to school, but she ditched me and I had to walk by myself."  
** " **So you're going to follow us?" Casey asked, looking back at Levi.  
** " **Would that annoy you?"  
** " **Since we're trying to have a conversation, Yeah. It really would."  
** " **The yeah, I'm going to follow you all the way to school." He grinned, stepping in between Casey and Sarah.  
** " **Why can't you go bother someone else for a change?"  
** " **Because, I would rather walk with you guys than have my parents drive me." He shook his head.**

" **What's going on?" Sarah asked.  
** " **I don't know, I woke up this morning and they're talking about adopting another kid." He shrugged.  
** " **You serious? How long have they been thinking about that?" Casey asked.  
** **He shrugged, "They just told me this morning."  
** " **What did they say?"  
** " **Dad asked me how I felt about being an only child. I don't really feel like an Only child though, since I have cousins, it's almost like having siblings. Then Mum asked how I would feel about having another sibling."  
** " **What did you say?" Sarah asked, looking back at him.  
** " **I didn't. I told them I had to get to school." He shrugged.  
** " **Do you not want a sibling then?" Casey asked.  
** " **I don't know, I feel like it would be really weird though." He nodded a little, "They said they know about this girl who needs a place to stay, and that if I was okay with it, she could stay with us for a little while, on a trial basis, then if everything goes okay, she would be staying with us for good."  
** " **That could be kind of cool, right? I mean, then you would have someone else to hang out with."  
** " **Yeah, right."**

* * *

 **Marco drove towards the school, glancing towards the passengers seat, at Alexis who was looking out the window, "You okay?"  
Alexis looked around at him, nodding a little, "Yeah, why?"  
**" **You seemed really upset last night."  
** " **I was." She sighed, "Thanks for letting me stay over."  
He nodded, stopping the car, "Listen, I know how you feel. My family used to fight all the time when I was a kid, and it's not something any kid should have to listen to. And I know I wished I had somewhere I could go whenever my parents got onto each other, so anytime you need to get away from everything, you can come around or something."  
**" **Really?"  
** " **Yeah," He smiled a little.  
** " **Thank you." She smiled, looking out the window, "I should probably go, school starts in a couple minutes, and I'm not going to make it if I don't leave now."  
** " **Yeah, I'll see you in class." He nodded, watching her get out of the car before driving off.**

 **Alexis walked along the path to the school, looking around when she heard Josiah and Natalie laughing, "Hey guys." She laughed a little at the sight of Josiah attempting to give Natalie a piggyback ride.  
** " **Hey," Josiah laughed.  
** " **Hey Alexis." Natalie smiled, resting her head on Josiahs shoulder, "How's it going?"  
** " **It's going," Alexis shrugged, "You two seem Happy."  
** " **Yeah," Josiah nodded, smiling a little, "You don't."  
** " **I heard what happened with Harley," Natalie said, "I'm sorry."  
** " **Seems like all of Summer bay knows by now."  
** " **Yeah, seems like. Are you okay?"  
** " **Yeah, why would I be?" She shrugged.  
** " **I don't know, with everything going on with Sam, I figure you and Harley breaking up was the last thing you needed."  
** " **I'm over it."  
** " **Sam's taking it a lot harder than you are then." She laughed a little.**

" **What do you mean?"  
** " **You don't know? They got into a fight yesterday, and Officer Renfro took both of them to the police station." She nodded, "Harley got pretty beat up."  
** " **I didn't know. Mum and Dad brought him home last night, and they were fighting and no one would tell me what happened." She shrugged, looking up as they got to the school.  
** " **Okay, we're here, can I put you down now?" Josiah laughed.  
** " **That means I have to walk." Natalie groaned, holding onto him tightly.  
** " **Just to class."  
** " **Or, since we have the same classes, you could just carry me the rest of the way?" She smiled a little.  
** **He sighed, "Fine."  
** " **Yay," She laughed, "See you later, Ali." She smiled.  
** " **See you." Alexis sighed, walking to her locker.**

* * *

 **Harley sat at one of the tables at the diner, drinking a cup of coffee. It was his first off day in more than a week, and he was just grateful for the peace, at least while it lasted. He looked around when he heard someone call his name.  
** **"Hey, Harley." Sasha called, walking over to the table.  
** **"Hey," He nodded a little, looking back down at the table.  
** **"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.  
** **"Uh, I'm alright. How's Sam?"  
** **"He's not the one you should be worried about." She shook her head, "He hit you pretty hard."  
** **"Nah, that was nothing." He laughed a little, picking his coffee cup up.  
** **"I actually had a question for you." She nodded.  
** **"What is it?"**

 **"Do you know what set Sam off? He won't talk to me or Matt, so we thought you might know something about it."  
** **"Uh, no. Just what I told mum." He shrugged., "That, plus the drinking was probably it."  
** " **Well, if you have any problems like that with him again, let me know, alright?"  
** " **Hopefully I won't, but yeah." He smiled a little.**

* * *

 **Casey walked around outside the school, waiting for Sarah to get out of the principals office. She Wasn't in trouble, they had been talking about sarahs responsibilities as Class president. A role Sarah really didn't want in the first place, but she ended up with. She guessed people liked her a lot more than she thought.  
** " **You ready to go?" Sarah asked, walking up behind Casey.  
** " **Yeah," Casey smiled, taking her hand as they walked to the car, "Do you want to stop and get something to drink before we head out there?"  
** " **If you want to." She shrugged.  
** " **Are you okay?"  
** " **Why wouldn't I be?"  
** " **You seem kind of off."**

" **I just got done talking to Mr. MacGuire."  
** " **And?"  
** " **He wanted to talk about my mark on the last test we took."  
** " **How did you do?"  
** " **Not good." She shook her head, "He said I needed to work harder, and take the role of School captain more serious or I wouldn't be able to continue."  
** " **But you already work harder than anyone in the whole class. They're not giving you nearly enough credit."  
** " **It's fine. He said I could take a makeup test to try and bring my marks up." She nodded.  
** " **I could help you study, if you want."  
** " **Are we actually going to be studying this time? because I seriously need to pass this test." She laughed a little.  
** " **No funny business, I swear." He smiled.**

* * *

 **Alexis grabbed her books, putting them in her bag as the bell rang for end of class.  
** " **Ms. Page, can I have a word?" Marco asked, looking down at his notes as the students made their way out of class.  
** " **Sure," Alexis nodded a little, walking up to the desk, waiting until the students were all out before she looked over at him, "What is it?"  
** " **Where's your brother?"  
** " **How should I know? We're not in the same grade." She shrugged.  
** " **He wasn't in any of his classes today, I was wondering if you saw him come into school this morning."  
** " **I didn't. I was with Natalie and Josiah." She shook her head, "I doubt he even showed up for school this morning, He's been a little off recently."  
** " **What's going on?"  
** " **Uh, He had a basketball game, and he hurt his leg during it, and he couldn't play the championship, so he was really mad, and he got into a bunch of stuff, and he started drinking." She explained, looking around to make sure no one was listening in, the last thing she needed was for everyone in Summer Bay knowing her brother's turning into an Alcoholic, "He got into a fight, and Mum and Dad had to get him from the police station."  
** " **So, why wouldn't he be here?"  
** " **They got into this fight, and whenever He fights with Mum or dad, he usually ditches School to go hang out with some friends in Mangrove River."**

 **He nodded, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "Would you give this to your parents?" He asked, holding the paper out to her.  
** " **What is it?" She asked, sticking it in her backpack.  
** " **Just give it to your parents, alright?"  
** " **Yeah, sure."  
** " **Are you heading home?" He asked, standing up.  
** " **No, I have a shift at Angelos, so I won't be home until later."  
** " **Right, Maybe I'll see you there."  
** " **See ya." She smiled a little, walking out of class.**

* * *

 **Sarah and Casey followed the prison guard into the prison yard, where a bunch of inmates were standing around. A couple of them were staring at Sarah as she and Casey walked past, which scared her a little. She found herself standing as close to Casey as she could get. Casey walked ahead a little when he saw his dad, while she stood back, watching the slightly awkward exchange between the two before Brax glanced at her.  
** " **Uh, Sarah, this is my dad." Casey smiled, "Dad, this is Sarah. My girlfriend."  
** " **Hi," Sarah smiled shyly, "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."  
** " **I could say the same thing about you. This one talks about you non-stop whenever he's here." Brax laughed, pointing at Casey.  
** " **That's not true." Casey shook his head, laughing a little.  
** " **Yeah, it is."  
** " **Not non-stop."  
** " **Case, It's okay," Sarah smiled, "I think it's kind of sweet."  
** " **Do you want to sit down?"  
** " **Yeah, Yeah sure." She nodded, walking over to the table.**

* * *

 **Matt walked into the diner, spotting Sam standing behind the counter, arguing with Maddy. He didn't look very happy. Maddy looked around at the customers as Sam stormed off.  
** **"Sam," Matt called, walking over to him, "What's going on, mate?"  
** **"None of your business." Sam shrugged, walking out of the diner.  
** **Matt walked over to the counter where Maddy was standing, "What was that about?"  
** " **Uh, He gets mad when people tell him no, apparently." She nodded.  
** " **What did he ask?"  
** " **He was asking if he could rent a van."  
** " **And you told him no?"  
** " **I told him we can't rent vans out to anyone his age without parental consent. Josiah was an exception because I knew his parents said it would be fine."  
** " **Yeah, well, good job you said no, because Sasha would definitely not be okay with that." He shook his head.  
** " **Is everything okay? He was saying he didn't want to be at home anymore."  
** " **Yeah." He nodded a little before shaking his head again, "No. He's been acting up for a while now, and Sash thought he would get over it, but clearly he isn't."  
** " **Oh, Sorry. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know, right?"  
** " **Yeah, thanks." He nodded, walking out of the diner.**

 **Levi walked in as Matt was making his way out, nearly turning and walking back out when he saw his Mum was there.  
** " **Levi, come here." Maddy said when she saw him.  
He sighed, walking over to the counter, "Hey Mum."  
**" **Have you given any thought to what we talked about this morning?"  
** " **About getting another kid?"  
** " **Yep."  
** " **Not really," He shrugged, "But if it's what you and Dad want to do, then yeah, its all good." He nodded, "When did you say she was coming?"  
** " **Later tonight."  
** " **That's really soon."  
** " **Yeah, If we go ahead back to the house, we might be able to have the house done before she gets here."  
** " **Is Dad going to get her?"  
** " **Yeah, he left earlier."  
** " **Okay, Yeah. I'll come help you." He nodded a little.  
** " **You sure you're going to be okay with it?"  
** " **Yeah." He smiled, grabbing his backpack, as they walked out of the diner.**

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Georgia Flood as Alexis Page**  
 **Bailee Madison as Amber Barrett**  
 **Liam Hemsworth as Casey Sharpe-Braxton**  
 **Bethany Mota as Chloe Braxton**  
 **Ricardo Hoyos as Drew Kaplan**  
 **Asa Butterfeild as Elijah Grey**  
 **Ryan Kwanten as Harley Lockwood**  
 **Samuel Joslin as Hayden Ashford**  
 **Sam Earle as Isaac Grey**  
 **Brad Kavanagh as Josiah Walker**  
 **Mason Cook as Landon Patterson**  
 **Max Thieriot as Levi McGuire**  
 **Argiris Karras as Mitchell Brewster  
** **Matt Whelan as Marco Ward**  
 **Alexandra Daddario as Natalie Braxton**  
 **Luke Bilyk as Ryan Barrett**  
 **Logan Lerman as Sam Page**  
 **Emily Browning as Sarah Barrett**  
 **Blake Davis as Seth Barrett**  
 **Indiana Evans as Taylor Braxton  
Braeden Lemasters as Wyatt Carpenter**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not Home and Away... If I did, nothing that is happening in the show now would be happening.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Libtasticxx: Well...I'm sorry you dont like some of the characters. Chloe will be back soon, I promise! Thanks fot reading and Reviewing!**

 **FrankElza: Again, I love writing for Casey and Sarah, because I feel like they're a lot like Casey and Denny? Maybe? I dont know, that might just be me missing Denny a lot. XD Mitchell is going to pop up quite a few times over the next few Chapters and I think you might enjoy it! Alexis is going to get herself into a bit of trouble because of Marco. (Just gong to say, I dont really condone the Student/Teacher relationship, but lets be honest, I think we all know thats where its heading.**

 **Guest: hello Guest! Its a shame I dont know what your name is, that way I can call you by it. I think I'll call you Bob! Bob is an awesome name. is that okay...Bob? Right-o, well, I guess this chapter kind of answered your question about Casey seeing his dad again. But Fear not! This is not the last time you'll hear from Braxy. ;)**

 **Fanficforyou: Hello you! I have missed your reviews! XD I'm glad you're caught up, and are enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to read!**

* * *

 **A/N 2  
Anyway, guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm going to do my best to get back into updating, and Yeah!  
It would mean a lot of you'd leave a review, at least to let me know you're still reading!  
Have a good one, guys, I'll see you in a couple days!**

 **~Riley**


End file.
